criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuwahara Hisato
Kuwahara Hisato (Jpn 桑原久人) was a suspect in the murder investigation of teenager Takaki Nobuo in Death at First Sight (Case #1 of World Edition). Kuwahara later killed J-pop star Mukai Hinato in Long List of Ex-Lovers (Case #5 of World Edition), revealing that he was Qingren. He later escaped and killed Pope Septimus in Death for Thy Sins (Case #14 of World Edition). Profile Kuwahara is a 45 year old man who has brown medium hair and dons a lot of jewelry. he wears a gold shirt with patterns on it and has bracelets. In his first appearance, it is known that he knows origami. In his second appearance, he wears a dragon brooch. It is known that he eats cherry chocolates, drinks chrysanthemum tea and practices Tai Chi. Role in Case(s) Death at First Sight Kuwahara was interrogated after Isabelle and the player found the jewelry of his near the body of Takaki Nobuo. Kuwahara said that he was innocent and did not commit the crime. Takaki was a nice boy who had purchased the ring a few hours before his death, prompting the team to search his shop for clues. Kuwahara was interrogated for a second time when the team found the records of his sale, which revealed that Takaki shoplifted from him. Kuwahara said that Takaki was the reason he was at a loss, because he would steal the jewelry from his shop. However, he denied killing him. Kuwahara was found innocent after the team incriminated Izumi Shika as the killer but was spoken to again when Isabelle decided to have the free time with the player, and the duo decided to visit Shinjuku Gyoen park. However, they found that a group of thieves were planning a heist on Kuwahara Hisato's shop, prompting the team to break the news to Kuwahara. To secure his shop, the team decided to have a look at it. Long List of Ex-Lovers Kuwahara became a suspect after the victim, Mukai Hinato's jewelry was found in his shop and the fingerprints analysis revealed that he snatched it from her. Kuwahara told Vasin and the player that it was true, but he had done it in the heat of the moment. Kuwahara's shop in Japan was looted by thieves and he came to China to start over. However, Mukai came here too, who had cost him loss in Japan. Kuwahara was interrogated again when his diary revealed that he had a crush on Mukai and one day tried to propose her. He said that the day still haunts him. Mukai came into his shop and he was dumbfounded by her beauty. He proposed her and in the reply Mukai insulted him and stromed away from the shop. However, the two normalized the events and Mukai became a regular customer of him. The team however, incriminated Kuwahara Hisato as Qingren and Mukai's killer. Kuwahara first denied the charges but had to admit to the murder after Vasin snapped at him by the evidence. Vasin was shocked at how Kuwahara killed Mukai when she rejected his proposal when Kuwahara told the team that he never liked Mukai. Kuwahara actually had a crush on Tokko Il-Sung and was angry at Mukai for stealing him from him. Due to this, Judge Robertson sentenced him to 60 years in prison with a chance of parole in 49 years. Case Appearances *Death at First Sight (Case #1 of World Edition) *Child's Play (Case #3 of World Edition; mentioned) *You May Now Kill (Case #4 of World Edition; mentioned) *Long List of Ex-Lovers (Case #5 of World Edition) *Death for Thy Sins (Case #14 of World Edition) Navigation Category:Supporting Characters in Go the Globe Category:Suspects in Go the Globe Category:Killers in Go the Globe